Naminé
"The chains of people's memories are hard to break, especially if they are strong ones, but it doesn't take a witch to change them if you put enough effort into it." Background Namine was created when Sora stabbed himself with the dark keyblade so he could restore Kairi's heart at the end of Kingdom hearts. She is Kairi's nobody, because she was born from Kairi's heart. However, that heart currently rested in Sora which meant that she was also born from Sora's body and soul. The reasoning behind this is the fact that Kairi is a princess of heart and when she was consumed by the heartless her own heart never had any darkness to be absorbed. In turn the heart shifted out of Kairi's body and into Sora's. Because of this unique event Namine was born without any of Kairi's memories, along with the unique power to manipulate Sora's memories. Namine became a captive of Organization XIII and resided in the upper floors of Castle Oblivion for quite some time. She was forced by Marluxia the "ruler" of Castle of oblivion to manipulate Sora's memories slowly causing Sora and his companions to forget most of their friends. At the same time she also twists Sora's memories to fill herself into Kairi's place in his memory. This caused Sora to believe that Namine was some important friend that he had forgotten. The main reasoning behind this forced manipulation was so Marluxia could control Sora and gain the strength to over throw the Superior. During this time Namine is also forced to implant false memories into the Riku Replica so that he thinks that he is the real Riku and not just a copy. As with Sora, Namine forces the Riku clone to believe that she is a long lost friend and in turn promises to protect Namine. Overcoming her fears of loneliness she reveals herself to Sora after being released by Axel. She appears to him in a memory version of Destiny Islands and tells him that she has never been in his heart, and too searches his inner heart for the true light within himself. After the memory vision Sora confronts Namine finally realizing that she is not the person that he holds so close to his heart. The replica arrives and keeps his promise to Namine fighting Sora only to be defeated. After another battle Namine crushes all the false memories in the replica's heart and knocks him unconscious. Larxene arrives shortly after this to finish Sora off but is defeated by Sora after she attempts to harm Namine. Sora forgave Namine for everything she did after she explains her actions and the deep regret building up inside of her. She agrees after the confession to restore Sora's true memories and tells him that he must defeat Marluxia on the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. Shortly after this Sora heads off and Namine is kidnapped by Marluxia. After the inevitable defeat of Marluxia Namine presents Sora with the choice of keeping the memories of the events that took place in Castle Oblivion and abandoning his old memories, or regaining his old and losing the new. Sora decides to regain his old memories and Namine places him in a chamber housing crystal pods so they may sleep while she struggles to restore the chains in his memories. A year later, after the events that occurred in Castle Oblivion Namine is still struggling to restore Sora's memories back together, and Riku is sent out to retrieve Sora's nobody: Roxas. After a battle with the nobody Riku places Roxas in a digital Twilight town until the time comes for the nobody to become whole again with Sora. However, Namine developed a connection with Roxas and enters Twilight town herself to see him. There she acts as a guide when he is attacked by Nobodies. Namine saves Roxas from darkness and she planned to reveal the turn of who he really is, but Riku stops her saying its best if Roxas did not know. Despite Riku's warning Namine reveals Roxas' status as a Nobody and his relationship with Axel, along with his connection to Sora. After seeing Roxas' reaction she apologizes for telling him, realizing that Riku was right it was better not to tell Roxas his true identity. Regardless on the final day before Roxas combines with Sora Namine reveals part of the nature of Origination XIII and their search for Kingdom Hearts. The Namine in digital twilight town is deleted, being made only of data before she can tell Roxas anymore. Her true self appears telling Roxas that he will not disappear when he combines with Sora. Namine is captured by Diz and Riku and as punishment for her encounter and the events that transpired with Roxas Diz orders Riku to kill Namine once she manages to restore the memories of Sora. Instead Riku leaves her in the care of Axel, returning the favor she did for him during the time she spent in Castle Oblivion. In the final battle against the Organization Namine should have be reunited with Kairi and become whole once again. However, the portals to darkness that the organizations use to travel between worlds led her to a different dimension. One that is separate from the actual events and proceedings of the Organization and into the multiverse. Involvement Namine remains invisible for some time per her arrival in the multiverse. Only watching certain events as they occurred. The splitting of Sora's heart however caused her to take more action than she previously had. The light half of Sora's heart remained with Sora, and the dark half within his heart was placed into Roxas. When Roxas began to corrupt the multiverse with his new found darkness Namine reveals herself and attempts to guide Sora down the proper path to stop his nobody counter-part. Roxas had succumbed to the Dark seed, along with his own darkness. However, he still retained the same fondness and visited her once as he became twisted by darkness. Eventually however, the darkness took hold of his entire spirit, and he turned his back on Namine, proceeding in favor to a demon known as Etna. Through his found darkness Roxas created what was known as the Neo-Organization (his own Organization 13 consisting of all multiversal created nobodies) and began to plunge worlds into utter darkness. During this time Namine speaks to Sora telling him that he must go about and lock all the worlds’ hearts with Light. That way Roxas would not be able to corrupt them with his constantly spreading darkness. Both paths of the keyblade were revealed during this time: peace brought along by Sora’s use of the keyblade, and through Roxas destruction and chaos. At the end of Celestial Eruption, Roxas led an attack on the sanctuary of light. At his disposal were heartless and the nobodies that he had turned. During this time the sanctuary of light was brought to its knees against the power of Roxas and it seemed for a time that the darkness that had corrupted the worlds through both Roxas’ madness and Jake (a God) would consume the entire multiverse. One showdown between Roxas and Sora at the end of the arc determined the fate of the multiverse, and the state of their heart. They both drew upon all the strength of every memory they possessed, and by the end of the duel they shattered their own heart. Namine stepped in at this point and put them both into a pod (similar to the one used by Sora while she repaired the chains in his memories.) The two slept for seven days, during which a time they were placed in a virtual twilight town. The process of restore their memories was not that hard because before the fight she had been showing them each visions of memories of what the other was doing. This allowed her to string the memories together much quicker than before. While Sora and Roxas were in the virtual twilight town, they were forced to work together as their minds and heart were being assaulted by the dark seed along with Roxas own darkness. The darkness, along with the dark seed took the form of heartless, and nobodies and by the end of the Seven days they were both sent into their opposite boy’s station. Roxas was sent to the beginning of Kingdom Hearts I with all the heartless, while Sora was sent into Roxas awakening to fight off the nobodies. In the end Roxas fought the Darkside Heartless and Sora fought the Twilight Thorn. Defeating their opponents both boys found themselves in the same place and The Twilight Thorn and Darkside fused together. Namine stepped in at this point; trying to help them push the newly formed darkness out of their minds and heart, but in the end realized that they had to fight it off themselves. She found herself watching as they fought until the creature fell forwards on top of the two boys. Unlike before in Twilight town she could not reach out to save either of them. At this point Sora gave up his half of the heart and body so Roxas could become strong enough to get out, partly because he was more vulnerable to the darkness and was fading faster. He made Roxas promise to protect Kairi however, before giving up his half of the heart and body. With the unity of Sora’s heart completed the darkness that remained in Roxas’ heart was purified. Since the time of the Unification Namine has been Roxas’ guide every now and than. She would occasionally show up when he gets frustrated with people still looking at him like he’s a monster, even though he has been trying his best to set things right. However, most of the time she has been just watching events as they unfold from her room in Twilight Town’s old mansion. After a meeting with Roxas, Kairi decided that the only way she could be powerful enough to combat darkness on her own would be too fuse with her other half. She sought out Namine in Twilight Town where the “witch” watched over the events of the multiverse as they expanded. Facing the various trials of the new twilight town Kairi met up with Namine in her room at the top of the old mansion that lay on the outskirts of the forest invested by not only nobodies and heartless. Upon entering the room the two already began to fade into each other as they slowly became whole. Kairi’s will however, allowed Namine’s own will to grow. Due to Roxas winning out over Sora she unintentionally allowed her own will to falter to that of Namine’s. This slight faltering allowed Namine’s will to become slightly stronger and she in turn like Roxas took over body and heart. Standing alone, and completed she starred at herself in the mirror her will changed to something greater than what it had been before. Now, she believed she could actually make a difference in the multiverse herself instead of supporting Roxas and Sora all the time. After leaving Twilight Town Namine joined up with Roxas once more in his own travels. Together they journeyed to The End of the World, with the intentions of returning the world back to what it once was, before it was overrun by darkness. Battling many heartless and journeying through the World Terminus led them to Bald Mountain. It was here they reawakened the slumbering Chernabog that Sora defeated ages ago. After a particularly brutal battle, they defeated him and Roxas opened the keyhole sealing away the darkness. He also saved Namine as she collapsed from exhaustion and began to fall forward into darkness. When the pair awakened they found themselves on the calm shoreline of a world known as Daybreak Beach. This was the largest fragment of the scattered world fragments lying in the End of The World and was restored to its original form by Namine's and Roxas light. It is uninhabited due to being in the same location as the End of the World was, however the pair of former nobodies have begun to rebuild it. During their arrival Xion and Sora had split from Roxas' persona and together the three with the help of Namine reached deep back into their memories. Despite harsh physical pain and fatigue Namine was able to rediscover forgotten chains of memories in Sora and Xion. They learned that Ventus a keyblade warrior of the past willing stored his hear within Sora's taking shelter in it for years. There was also the realization that Ventus was located somewhere within Castle Oblivion in a room known as the Room of Awakening. Only a few minutes after this discovery someone that had disappeared from multiversal existence reappeared walking towards them: Riku the twilight keyblade master. After Roxas explained what had happened Ansem and what he had learned from his encounter with Terra he filled both Namine and Riku in on what he had to do. He said that he had to go find Ventus within the walls of Castle Oblivion and asked Riku to go with him. He turned to Namine and told her she didn't have to come with him because he knew what would happen if she did. The painful memories welled up in her soul from her past stay in the castle were enough to crush even the most strong-hearted person. Namine however, was so determined not to be left behind that Kairi's essence filled her heart and was shown externally with a shift in physical form and a new keyblade. After a few seconds the image faded but it had been enough to prove to Roxas and Riku that she was willing to do anything, as long as she was with them. They decided to infiltrate Castle Oblivion to find Ventus in a short three days time span. This would give them enough time to prepare. But it could be easily deduced that Namine was the most frightened out of the three to head back within the walls of the castle. Powers and Capabilities Namine isn't physically strong so her close-combat form is very poor and she can't take a lot of hits. However, she has been built to be a buffing spellcaster which not only heightens her and her allies spellpower but their physical power as well. She would be easy enough to defeat one-on-one but if she had allies that could protect her she could prove a much greater threat. This is before considering her future training with the Mulitverse Garden which she plans to bring her physical keyblade skills up to par with her magical ability. Quotes *''“I think that is the beauty of a world, a world can contain such a powerful presence of either light, or darkness, but that presence can never fully destroy the other.The presence of both light and darkness is what allows a world to be changed.”'' Trivia *Although, Namine has been present in the multiverse for such a long time, she has never been a PC. She has been rped by Roxas(Cracky) mostly, and others that have used her as part of their storyline arcs. More recently however, she has become a PC, and the person her plays her has taken up the responsibility of rping her with all the prior events in Namine's multiverse past in mind. See also * Roxas External links * Namine's CRRP Page * Namine on The Keyhole (which is an awful name for a wiki) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters